Bukan Untukku
by Viselle
Summary: Aku kalah, meski sudah berusaha keras memenangkan hatimu. Kau ada di hidupku, tapi tak diperuntukkan bagiku. Kerjap mata indahmu hanya untuk dia dan selamanya itu tak akan berubah. Meski begitu, kenapa aku tidak berusaha berbalik dan mencari jalan keluar dari bayang-bayang dirimu?


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Bukan Untukku**

by

**Ann**

Fic ini spesial untuk AR. Semoga kamu menyukainya, sis. *-*

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya berusaha menguranginya), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

…

_Aku kalah, meski sudah berusaha keras memenangkan hatimu._

_Kau ada di hidupku, tapi tak diperuntukkan bagiku._

_Kerjap mata indahmu hanya untuk dia dan selamanya itu tak akan berubah._

_Meski begitu, kenapa aku tidak berusaha berbalik dan mencari jalan keluar dari bayang-bayang dirimu?_

...

Orihime mencari-cari di tengah kerumunan manusia, kerumunan teman-teman seangkatannya yang hari ini datang di acara reuni sekolah. Gadis berambut karamel itu mencari sosok yang ia rindukan selama lima tahun ini. Setelah lama mencari dan masih tak menemukan sosok tinggi berambut jingga itu ia hampir menyerah.

"Mungkin dia tidak datang," gumamnya.

Tepat saat ia berpikir untuk pulang, sosok itu muncul di hadapannya.

"Hai, lama tak jumpa, Inoue."

Pemuda itu sudah agak berubah dari sosok yang ada diingatannya. Tentu saja, bukankah sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, sejak hari kelulusan mereka dari sekolah menengah−Hari yang selalu Orihime ingat sebagai hari perpisahan mereka− Pemuda itu lebih tinggi dan tegap bahkan kulitnya menjadi lebih gelap karena terbakar sinar matahari.

Namun, ada yang tak berubah darinya, pandangan matanya dan senyumannya masih sama, dan tentu saja warna rambutnya masih sama seperti dulu, jingga. Dan semua yang ada di diri pemuda itu masih sanggup membuat jantung Orihime berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Hai juga. Bagaimana kabarmu, Kurosaki-kun?" Akhirnya Orihime bisa membuka mulutnya setelah untuk beberapa saat begitu kagum pada sosok di depannya.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ichigo. Pemuda itu terlihat santai, bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang masih mencoba menenangkan debar jantungnya yang menggila.

"Baik," jawabnya.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Ichigo bertanya lagi.

"Aku datang dengan Tatsuki."

"Sudah kuduga, kalian memang tidak terpisahkan," ujar Ichigo. "Di mana anak itu? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Ichigo celingukan mencari sosok gadis tomboy yang merupakan sahabatnya semasa kecil.

"Kita juga sudah lama tidak bertemu, Kurosaki-kun," ujar Orihime.

Ichigo memandang Inoue. "Ya," ujarnya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Kalau aku bilang tidak berarti aku berbohong."

Wajah Orihime berubah cerah. "Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain? Di sini terlalu berisik."

Ichigo mengangangguk, mengiyakan permintaannya.

...

"Sejak hari itu aku selalu memikirkanmu, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka berada di luar aula dan berada di tempat yang cukup sepi. "Aku merasa bersalah atas apa yang kulakukan padamu."

"Biarkan yang terjadi di masa lalu menjadi kenangan, Inoue," ujar Ichigo.

Orihime menatap bingung pada Ichigo. "Maksudmu? Bukankah kau merindukanku, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Dulu, aku selalu merindukanku."

Orihime tertegun. _Dulu?_

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bagaimana kau melewati hari, apakah kau baik-baik saja, senangkah, sedihkah. Aku selalu khawatir pada apa yang terjadi padamu. Lalu aku teringat, kau yang menginginkan perpisahan kita. Kau ingin kita menempuh jalan masing-masing."

Orihime tertunduk dalam. "Aku salah. Itu keputusan terbodoh yang pernah kuambil, dan aku sangat menyesalinya." Ia mengangkat matanya hingga bersitatap dengan mata madu milik Ichigo. "Aku masih menyukaimu, Kurosaki-kun. Kukira dengan berlalunya waktu perasaan itu akan menghilang, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku, hingga detik ini masih sangat menyukaimu."

Ichigo terdiam.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ah, maaf," ucap Ichigo. "Aku... Jujur aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengatakan hal itu sekarang."

Deg! Hati Orihime mencelos. Dari nada suara Ichigo ia bisa menangkap jika pengakuannya tidak akan mendapat tanggapan yang baik.

"Maaf, Inoue. Aku sudah punya janji hati."

Ichigo mengangkat tangan kirinya. Memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Sekarang perut Orihime serasa ditonjok. Baginya bumi serasa berhenti berputar. Lima tahun ia menanti untuk bertemu kembali dengan pujaan hatinya dan sekarang penantian itu sia-sia. Hatinya dihancurkan seketika, remuk menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang tak mudah disatukan kembali.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

Ia mencoba berbicara sembari mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

"Apa kau mencintai tunanganmu?"

Ichigo mengangguk mantap. "Ya, dengan segenap hatiku."

Orihime memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Dia pastilah gadis yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki cintamu."

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Akulah yang beruntung karena memiliki cintanya," ralatnya.

"Begitu rupanya, aku benar-benar tak ada harapan lagi."

"Maaf−"

"Jangan, Kurosaki-kun. Bukan kau yang salah. Aku yang melepaskanmu saat itu, aku yang tak percaya diri bisa berhubungan jarak jauh denganmu. Kalau saja aku aku mau percaya dan berusaha, aku pasti tak akan kehilanganmu."

Orihime menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air matanya yang memaksa keluar dari tempatnya.

"Semoga kau berbahagia, Kurosaki-kun." Ia berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Ichigo.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari Ichigo, Orihime terduduk dan menangis sesengukan.

...

Ia tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menangis. Yang jelas, saat ia mengangkat wajahnya hari sudah beranjak petang. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, yang artinya ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam menangisi cintanya yang tak lagi berbalas.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan seseorang berdiri di depannya sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan dan sebotol air mineral.

"Ishida-kun?"

"Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Terima kasih, Ishida-kun," ucap Orihime sambil menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Ishida.

"Inoue..."

"Ya?"

"Sebanyak apapun perban yang kau butuhkan untuk membalut lukamu akan kuberikan. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melewati ini sendirian, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Orihime mengangguk. Ia tahu mulai saat ini ia harus melupakan Ichigo, dan membuka hatinya untuk cinta yang baru.

...

_**fin**_

...

_**Omake**_:

Di saat bersamaan, tak jauh dari tempat Orihime berada. Ichigo tengah berjalan keluar dari aula bersama Keigo, Mizuiro, dan Chad, mereka berencana melanjutkan reuni di tempat lain. Ichigo berjalan bersisian dengan Chad, sementara Keigo terus berbicara tentang pacar barunya, yang menurut pendapatnya sangat cantik dan seksi. Namun pikiran Ichigo sedang berada di tempat lain. Ia masih memikirkan Orihime, dan mencemaskan keadaan gadis itu.

Getar halus dari saku _jeans _yang ia kenakan membuat langkah Ichigo terhenti dan ia segera mengeluarkan _smart phone-_nya dari saku _jeans-_nya. Senyumnya seketika mengembang saat melihat foto si pemanggil yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Itu adalah tunangannya.

"Halo," jawabnya.

"_Ichigo, kau kenapa?"_

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"_Entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu terjadi padamu."_

Ichigo tersenyum. _Dia bisa merasakannya._

"_Mmm... Kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku tutup teleponnya ya."_

"Rukia!" cegah Ichigo.

"Uhm?"

"Aku..."

"_Ada apa sih, Ichigo?" _Kekasihnya terdengar tak sabar.

"Rukia, aku mencintaimu."

"_Aku juga. Makanya cepatlah pulang, Kau tidak rindu padaku?"_

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Besok aku akan pulang."

Ichigo tahu saat ini Rukia pasti sedang tersenyum.

"_Sudah ya, selamat bersenang-senang."_

Klik! Sambungan terputus. Meninggalkan perasaan tenang dan senyum lebar di wajah Ichigo.

...

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


End file.
